Spiteful, Sneaky, Stubborn, Seductive Slytherins
by LetterRead
Summary: A monday morning at breakfast told from the perspective of all four tables. Are the Slytherin's really so different from the rest of Hogwarts? What are Albus and Scorpius up to? Featuring James, Lily, Rose, Albus and Scorpius. AS/SM some suggestive language. Enjoy!


**Spiteful, sneaky, stubborn, seductive Slytherins**

A/n: This is just a little one shot I wrote ages ago about how the different houses perceive Slytherin and how the Slytherin's perceive themselves. Next generation, set on a Monday morning at breakfast in the great hall. AS/SM featuring JSP, LLP and RWjr

Hope you enjoy it! Review, comment, whatever.

Much love, Scarlet

* * *

From the **Gryffindor** table on the other side of the room there wasn't a lot you could see. But that didn't stop James from looking. His eyes scanning the Slytherin table for the mop of black hair that belonged to his brother. It was always easier to look for…there; the platinum blonde of Scorpius Malfoy, his brother's best friend. He watched as they spoke, exchanging nasty little secrets and inevitably snide comments, James couldn't remember the last time Albus had anything pleasant to say to him. He looks on as Albus addresses their little group of followers and they laugh obediently, throwing their heads back in amusement. He wonders if it was obligatory that Slytherin was made up of leaders and followers, perhaps it was one of the things the sorting hat considered when placing the unfortunate souls in the house of silver and green-must be able to follow without question. He knew it wasn't just Albus' influence because it happened in his year as well, one snake to dominate the others, at least that was how it appeared. They laughed now, Albus' minions, no doubt it was a tale of an insult he'd hurled or hex he'd performed, Albus could be callous when he wanted. Now Malfoy and his brother are speaking more quietly, heads leaned in together and James has absolutely no doubt that they are plotting something, **spiteful Slytherins**. Then one of the cronies speaks and Albus' cheeks flush read with anger as he retorts snappily, venom in his eyes, James could remember those eyes being shot at him on far too many occasions. Do those Slytherins even know the meaning of friendship? James had never realised just how much of an anti-social arse his brother was until he had joined Hogwarts. Now they are eating again and Albus is still scowling into his plate. Scorpius is speaking to him, a smirk well fitted to his aristocratic features, probably winding the brunette up even further. Though James had said maybe ten words to Scorpius Malfoy in his whole life he hated him inherently, as far as he was concerned he had corrupted his younger brother and turning him into the monster that sat across the room in that awful green tie. Just as James is contemplating how much he'd love to strangle the blonde with his own tie, Scorpius looks up and James accidentally catches his eye. His sickening smirk widens and as he speaks to Albus, his grey eyes flickering between James and his brother. Soon Albus is aware of his presence, glaring intently at James and James himself glares right back, showing Albus a pair of choice fingers before looking away. Albus says something to Scorpius but this goes unnoticed by James as he returns to his food. **How could the Slytherins be so alien to the rest of Hogwarts?**

From the **Hufflepuff** table beside the Gryffindor's, you could see just a little more. If she was facing the right way Lily would often scan for her brother, if only to check his general happiness, his well-being, she just couldn't help herself. She would always find him in a fairly large group with a platinum haired boy by his side and she watched intently as they spoke. Of course she couldn't hear what they were saying but she guessed that it probably wasn't anything she wanted to know about anyway, she loved her brother, but she'd grown wary of him since they'd all come to Hogwarts he was so much more... private. Albus says something now and the people around him laugh, her brother's dark humour had never amused her, but others seemed to enjoy it and she supposed that this was fair enough. As long as Albus was keeping well she'd never been one to judge him, Lily was probably the most accepting person in the whole family when he'd written home to say that he'd been sorted into Slytherin. In fact it was her loyal understanding nature that paved her way into the house of Hufflepuff, where she proudly remained. Still watching, Lily's brow furrowed as Malfoy and her brother look to be speaking more quietly, heads leaned together. She couldn't even hazard a guess as to what they might be speaking about, **sneaky Slytherins **but she had the distinct feeling that they were up to no good. It wasn't that she didn't trust her brother, it was just that Scorpius Malfoy that she couldn't quite get her head around; they were a formidable pair. Then one of Albus' friends speaks and he is… is he… blushing slightly? Lily finds it strange to see her brother embarrassed, she finds it strange to witness him with any emotional at all. Perhaps she imagined the colour in his cheeks; she supposes as he makes a quick quip in return, perhaps she was mistaking anger for embarrassment. Lily had never known or understood a great deal about her Slytherin brother-he was an enigma, she hadn't realised it before Hogwarts, but she didn't know him at all, none of the family did. And now Malfoy is whispering something to him and she feels almost certain that it isn't the same snide plotting it had been before, her frown softening she doesn't quite know what to make of the exchange. Soon the Slytherin duo have looked up and are glaring at something across the room. Lily looks away quickly to avoid being caught snooping, she's seen enough for one day. **How could the Slytherins be such a mystery to the rest of Hogwarts?**

From the **Ravenclaw** table, the view was actually quite good. All of the surrounding noise prevented you from hearing anything but laughter issuing from the Slytherin table, but Rose was contented to watch as she spotted he cousin only a few metres away. As always he was sat beside the platinum blonde haired boy, Scorpius Malfoy… They were practically inseparable, but anyone who knew them knew that. Rose watched as they spoke, exchanging glances and grins of amusement. She saw how their shoulders touched comfortably and their fingers brushed together just a little too often. Rose Weasley saw everything. Albus says something to his friends and they all burst out laughing, even Scorpius who isn't known for his laughter. Rose knew that Albus was actually rather funny beneath his sarcastic, callous, harsh exterior. She knew because there were rare occasions in the past when he'd let her in, when they could chat normally and they'd laugh like they were kids again. They used to share secrets and dreams, but those occasions were few and far between these days. Now he and Malfoy are speaking more quietly, heads leaned together and Rose resists the urge to look away as it feels like she's witnessing a private moment. It's hard for her to take in the look of happiness of Albus' face for she sees it so rarely, **stubborn Slytherins**. It used to feel like a secret between her and Albus, that he could actually laugh out loud, but she wasn't the one he wanted to share it with anymore, she'd been replaced. Then one of his friends speaks and Albus is blushing as he replies with some of his infamous sarcasm she is certain. Now they are eating again and Albus is looking intently into his plate, it is clear to Rose that he is attempting to rid himself of the slight embarrassment he'd experienced moments ago, he had been known to go a little red in the cheeks. Scorpius is whispering something to him and although he has an amused look about his face, Rose knows he is there for her cousin. For some reason she has come to trust the grey eyed boy, she sees the way he makes her cousin smile and can't help but think that if he'd alright with Albus then he's alright with her. She sees Scorpius' fingertips rest lightly, almost unnoticeably (but remember, Rose sees everything) on top of her cousins; and looking back to her plate she knows that he'll be just fine**. Perhaps the Slytherins weren't so very different to the rest of Hogwarts after all.**

At the **Slytherin **table it was breakfast as usual, breathing the air of an all Slytherin world. All was as clear as the new crystal goblets, and nothing was out of the ordinary. For instance, Albus Potter occupied his usual seat beside his grey eyed best friend Scorpius Malfoy, and the two were engaged in relatively pleasant, mindless conversation-it was a Monday morning after all. "Just like that, alone on my bed, and that's how she found me in the morning." Albus finished his humorous anecdote causing his friends to laugh with gusto; he joined their glee, never afraid to poke fun at himself (in appropriate company only). As the laughter subsides and several conversations start up around the table, Scorpius leans in to whisper something to Albus, purposefully pressing their knees together and letting a casual hand graze his thigh. "I wouldn't mind finding you alone in _my_ bed in the morning." Scorpius' voice was husky and he let his hand wander dangerously high up Albus' thigh. Trying but failing to think up a coherent response Albus settled with quiet "Shhh," as his eyelids fluttered for a brief moment. **Bloody seductive Slytherins**. Then, Joe Nott, one of their friends sat opposite the pair, spoke-apparently he had seen their little display and was not going to let it go unnoticed, "Now now Al, the last thing we need to witness is you with a stiffy at the breakfast table." He smirks playfully and those around are suitably amused. Scorpius looks sufficiently pleased with himself as a blush rises in Albus' cheeks-trying desperately not to shrink away, he retorts with a smirk of his own, "What you mean like that hard on of yours we all had to see when Becca Wood winked at you last week?" This earned him a few laughs, both knowing that it was all in food fun, they were friends after all. Still feeling a little flushed, Albus returns his gaze to his breakfast, pushing the food around his plate with his fork. Scorpius leans in, this time careful not to make too much physical contact he speaks quietly, "Nott's just jealous-hasn't got laid in weeks." This removed the scowl from Albus' features, replacing it with a small smile, "You look very sexy when you're all flustered," Scorpius added for good measure, carefully brushing his hand atop of Albus' as discreetly as possible. "I wish I could kiss you right now." Albus' smile diminished a bit, he was the reason why such a thing could not occur-he wasn't ready for that. "I know Score-soon." Scorpius smiled slightly and looked up from the messy haired boys gaze. His eyes were immediately caught by the blue orbs of James Potter, who was staring intently back at him. Turning quickly to Albus he murmured with a playful smirk, "Your brother is watching us." With that Albus' eyes flicked angrily to the Gryffindor table where James was indeed watching the pair unashamedly. The Gryffindors brow furrowed and he showed the Slytherin duo his two favourite fingers before turning his attention elsewhere. "I hate him," Albus mumbles under his breath leaving Scorpius to sigh and reply in his matter of fact tone, "No you don't." Albus didn't disagree. **When would everyone see that Slytherins were no different to the rest of Hogwarts?**


End file.
